When mist and sand meet
by Reaping Dhampir
Summary: Amaya Hatake, little sister of Kakashi Hatake has a mission to guard the Kazekage when she realizes she has a thing for him. One shot. Rated T for language. GaaraxO.C. Sorry Summary sucks.


Yay Naruto fan-fic! My old ones sucked major, so I decided to bring back Amaya and, hopefully, do a better job at it! I hope you enjoy! This one is between Amaya and Gaara, hehe. Oh, and it's based in the Shippuden era.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. ****Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky bastard. However, I do own Amaya and Kurami, and Mitsuri was created by a friend of mine for a rp so please no taking!**

**

* * *

**

"Amaya, get up. You have a mission to do."

Kakashi poked at his little sister whom was still laying in bed mid afternoon. She ruslted a little and swated his hand away, murmuring something at him. Kakashi's eye twitched and he sighed in annoyance. For a fifteen year old, she sure could be lazy. However, he grinned, though you couldn't see it through his mask, as he held his hands up and started tickling her. She squeeked loudly in shock, and tried to tell him to stop. However, he kept acting like he couldn't hear her and continued tickling her until she fell off the bed, face first on the floor.  
**"I told you to get up."** He nonchantly spoke, the obvious grin still in his voice.

Amaya slowly rose, her silver hair hanging in her face so she was able to make a face at her brother without him even noticing.  
**"You can be such a jackass."** She commented, moving her hair out of her face, giving her brother a glare. All he did was pat her on the head, making her groan. He treated her like such a baby sometimes.  
**"Get ready so Kurami and I can discuss your mission with you."** He informed her before going to her window and jumping out. Couldn't he just use the door like a normal person?

Stretching and letting out na elongated yawn, Amaya opened her dresser and grabbed her usual attire; a red fishnet top that had holes at the end of the sleeves for her thumbs to go through, a black button vest, a pair of red shorts that had stripped suspenders attached to them so they hung down and her mist headband. Even though she has lived in Konoha for three years now, Amaya still considered herself a mist ninja. Yeah, her brother has tried getting her to become a leaf ninja, though many others argued that she had to be just as crazy as the rest of the mist village. Yeah, they had their brutal moments, but that was how they were and she wasn't ashamed of where she came from either (though technically born in Konoha, she raised herself in the Mist).

Going into the bathroom, she quickly got dressed and put her hair in a messy ponytail, her headband tied around her forehead. Also grabbing her weapon belt, she tied it around her waist, making sure she had plenty of shuriken, kunai, makibishi and senbon needles. Even though she rarely used them, they were good to have with just in case of a sudden attack.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, Amaya grinned sheepishly. There were some qualities that obviously said she was Kakashi's younger sister, while some just made her look like a cat. Which was very appropriate since she had the Cat Demoness Mitsuri in her. And no, it wasn't one of the tailed beasts, it was a completely different one. However, that was something she didn't want to go into.

"**Well, let's get this over with!"** She pumped her fist at the mirror in a punching motion before heading out the door in a sprint.

* * *

"**Took you long enough! Why the hell are you late?"** Kurami scolded as she stood up straight after leaning on a tree near the Hokage Monument making Amaya stop in her footsteps, tilting her head toward Kurami in a, give me a break, way.

"**Hey, you can't talk! You're almost late for everything. I probably get the bad habit from you."** She retorted, earning her a glare. She did her best to give her a puppy dog face, which was ironic, but it just made Kurami glare more. If there was a contest for scary jonin, her and Yamato would be at the top of the list. Then again, Mist ninja were known for being a little scary; Zabuza was a prime example. Amaya was a little saddened by his death and that Kakashi and his squad had fought him, but she had to let it go, knowing it was part of their mission at the time.  
Sighing, Kurami got serious. Kakashi, whom was shockingly quiet the whole time, stood there and listened, **"This mission is of high importance. We believe the Kazekage might be the target of an upcoming attack by a group whom may be involved with Orochimaru. Since ****Kirigakure ****recently became allies with ****Sunagakure, you will be sent there as a guard until further notice." **She stated and Amaya nodded in head, **"Hai."** She spoke as Kurami handed her a scroll with all of the information she needed. It was shocking that, even though the snake freak was dead, people still followed him. Made her wonder why they were after the Kazekage. Then again, he was a Kage and they were always prime targets for attacks.

"**You should leave as soon as possible."** Kakashi finally said, giving Amaya a pat on the head. Nodding her head and muttering a hai, she ran off in the correct direction.

* * *

It took about half the day for Amaya to finally get to Sunagakure. She would have gotten their sooner if it weren't for the fact some rogue ninja had attacked her. She wasn't too sure what village they had belonged to since she had been too busy kicking their asses.

"**I wish I had night vision."** She grumbled to herself as she stopped in front of the gates that lead to the Sand Village. A guard was supposed to have met her here, but she had yet to see them. Pursing her lips, she took a step forward, being cautious to not alert the wrong guards and be attacked.  
**"Do you need something?"**

The sudden voice made her jump and turn around sharply, her hand on her weapon belt. She blinked at the red headed guy, who seemed around her age, soon realizing it had to be Gaara. She had never met him before, but she knew what he looked like. Her face flushed and she bowed slightly, **"I'm Amaya Hatake. I was sent here to be a temporary guard, Kazekage, sir."** She spoke formally, standing up straight. It was kind of hard to not stare at him since a lot of the rumors of him being good looking were true. But, she was on a mission and she couldn't think like that right now.

He titled his head slightly and had a curious look on his face. He nodded and walked a toward her a little, **"Hatake? Are you related to Kakashi?"** he asked, a blank expression on his face.  
She nodded, **"Yes, I'm his sister, sir."  
**Blinking, he nodded gently, **"You can call me by my name."** He told her as he walked past her, **"It's odd someone my age calls me sir."**  
Amaya's brow rose in wonderment, but she said nothing against it. It was in her orders to follow his and if he wished to be called by his name, then she had to do so.

"**Will so s-, Gaara."** She smiled as she turned to follow him into Sunagakure. Her eyes immediately scanned around, making sure to remember her surroundings quickly and know where things were. It was different from Konoha and the Mist village, but she liked it.

"**Sunagakure is very nice."** She commented, meant to have kept it in her mind. Her face flushed when Gaara turned to look at her.

_Did this guy ever make a facial expression? _She thought, giving him a slight smile as he turned back around.

Sighing lightly, Amaya was hoping she wouldn't screw up. It was hard to not have a conversation. Even people in the Mist talked a lot.

"**Gaara, who's the silver haired chick?"**

A sweat drop appeared on Amaya's forehead as she turned to see a guy with purple paint on his face appear out of nowhere. She automatically remembered that had to be Gaara's brother, Kankuro. Well, he seemed pleasant…not.  
Gaara blinked, **"This is Amaya Hatake. She is the guard they sent for me."**

Kankuro eyed Amaya and she had to resist the urge to punch him.

"**A mist nin? I thought they were going to send a Leaf Ninja."** He commented and Amaya couldn't help but growl. Though technically it wasn't her, it was Mitsuri.

Gaara and him both eyed her and she pretended like nothing had happened.

"**Okay, then…"** Kankuro started, **"she's not going to go all psycho right? The mist nin aren't exactly known for being the sanest."**

Amaya could feel her jaw clench and her fangs slightly pop out, Mitsuri letting her know she didn't like Kankuro very much. However, she kept her lips tightly shut and stood there. It wasn't her place to make a comment.

"**Kankuro. We just became allies with the Hidden Mist Village,"** Gaara began, **"talking trash to one of their own isn't very ally like."** Was all Gaara said before he walked away from his brother, Amaya grinned at the look on his face and stuck her tongue out at him before catching up with Gaara.

"**I apologize for my brother," **he spoke after a few minutes of silence and walking, reaching his office, **"he can be very rude."  
**Amaya shook her head, **"I'm used to it. A lot of people make those comments."** She told him, trying her best to keep the sad look off her face. Hopefully with the mist now being allies with the sand, some of their assumptions of the mist would be changed.  
He gave her a look, but nodded, knowing to not make a comment. Looking down at his desk before looking back up at her, **"My sister Temari will show you around. I have some work to finish here and then we can discuss the up coming issues of a possible attack." **He informed her and she nodded, being professional again.

Without even him calling her, Temari came into the room, giving Amaya a smile. Amaya smiled back in kind and was glad that this sibling was nicer. Hopefully.

"**Nice to meet ya. I'm Temari."** She introduced.

"**It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Amaya Hatake." **

"**Hatake?"** Temari tilted her head, **"Didn't know Kakashi had any relatives."**

**"A lot of people don't."** She pointed out, a little venom in her voice. She tried to smile it off, but Temari noticed. Thankfully she ignored it.

"**Well, let me show you around. You may be here awhile and you might as well know where you're going." **She started to head out of the room.

Amaya turned to look at Gaara and gave him a bow, **"If you need anything, I'll be here as soon as possible."** She told him, him nodding as she left the room following Temari.

_Looks like this is going to be a long mission…_

_

* * *

_

**FOUR MONTHS LATER…**

It had been four months since Amaya had came to Sunagakure. The only reason she was still here was because she was temporarily transferred here. The group that was going to attack Gaara was defeated, however Kirigakure and Konoha decided it would be best if to stay a little longer and keep an eye on things. Not that she really minded, she had gotten a little crush on him and was glad her and Gaara had become pretty good friends.  
Walking toward his office, she smiled at kids who were attempting to make snowballs out of the little snow that fell over night. It was odd since it didn't snow here much, but she loved it anyway. It sort of brought a little bit of the mist here.

Finally getting to his office, Amaya practically run up the stairs. Gaara seemed to never come out of there, so she always came for a visit. After she got near the door, she quietly opened it, peeking in. As usual, his head was down, reading some papers, his head resting on his hand. She smiled.

_He is so adorable_**.** She thought.

"**Do you ever come out of here?"** She asked, making him look up suddenly and sigh. Giggling, she went into the room completely and walked toward his desk, leaning forward, trying to read what he was. But, he used his hands to cover them up and gave her a look. She doing her best to return it, though she ended up smiling, making him shake his head.  
**"Need something?"** He asked, putting a folder over the papers, leaning back in his seat.

"**Hmm, nope. Just wanted to see how you're doing."** She pursed her lips, **"Is that so wrong?" **She tried giving him a cute look.

A smirk slightly appeared on his face, **"That cute look doesn't work on me."**

"**Oh yeah?"** She smiled widely, **"Then why are you smirking?"  
"Because I can't believe you still try it and think it'll work," **He shrugged his shoulders.**  
"Uh huh, righttttt." **Amaya nodded, laughing lightly as she sat on his desk, him groaning in displeasure.

"**You're going to knock stuff off."**

"**No I'm not. I'll be careful."** She said just as she accidentally knocked off a paperweight.

Turning to look at Gaara, she tried giving him a sheepish look, but he was too busy glaring at her.

"**Will me giving you your Christmas present early make you ignore that?"** She asked, hopeful.

His brow raised, well, where is brow was supposed to be, raised. He sighed, **"I actually wanted to give you your gift first."**

Amaya's eyes shined, **"You got me something?"** She carefully got off the desk, smiling like a little kid.

"Of course." He stood up and pointed to his couch, **"Sit."** He ordered and she did, bouncing a little, still smiling like a little kid, **"And close your eyes."** Again, she did what he ordered.

There was some movement and a moment later, there was something set on her lap. It felt soft and Amaya wondered what it was.

"**You can open your eyes now, Amaya."**

Opening her eyes, Amaya looked into her lap and her mouth dropped. Sitting there on her lap was a little silver kitten. She was staring up at Amaya and it mewed cutely. Her eyes widened at the cuteness of the little thing.  
**"She's adorable.**" She said, picking it up and looking at it. It swatted gently at her nose and she laughed lightly.

"**Glad you like her. I know how much you love cats and have a connection with them."** He said, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, He knew her secret and that's how he phrased it.

Her eyes slightly watered. She couldn't believe Gaara remembered her telling him how much she loved cats, even way before she got Mitsuri.

"**Thank you so much."** She said, giving the kitten a kiss on her forehead, **"I'm naming you Kyra."** She told the kitten who mewed again. She frowned however as she looked at Gaara, **"My gift compares nothing to Kyra."**

Gaara smiled for a second, **"I'll like it no matter what it is."**

"**I hope so." **She muttered setting the kitten down on the couch**, "Close your eyes." **She said, smiling.

This time he did what she asked. Opening her leather jacket, she took out a snow globe. However, instead of being filled with snow, it was filled with sand from different countries that Amaya had traveled. And the little people in it were Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara had once told her he liked snow globes, but not snow. And she noticed he had nothing of his siblings here, so she thought it worked perfectly.

Pulling out his hand, she set it in his palm, **"You can open your eyes."** She said, hoping he liked it.

Opening his eyes, Gaara looked at the snow globe and blinked a few times. Amaya, for a moment, thought he didn't like it because of the look on his face. However, he looked up at her and smiled an actual smile. It made Amaya blink, but smile herself nonetheless. And before she could say something, he placed his lips against hers for a split second.

"**Thank you."** He said, putting the snow globe on his desk, avoiding looking at her now, not sure if she liked his kiss.

Amaya's face was a bright red. Kyra mewed in confusion and she smiled like a goof, laughing a little. Gaara looked at her confused.

"**You know, I was going to do that first. You beat me too it!"** She pouted, poking him.

He blinked in confusion but smiled as he poked her back, **"Too bad you're slow."**

Amaya stuck her tongue out at him and wrapped her arms around him, him stiffening up a moment before wrapping one arm around her. She turned her head and returned his kiss.

"**Well, are we interrupting?"**

Amaya sweatdropped as she turned her head to see Kakashi and Naruto, staring at the scene before them. Gaara's face turned red and he turned his head away.  
**"Do you not know how to knock?"** Amaya yelled, embarrassed.

"**Well, I didn't expect my little sister to be making kissy face with the Kazekage."**

"**Good job, Gaara!"** Naruto gave him a thumb up and he smirked, making Amaya blush harder.

"**Gah…."** Amaya leaned her head into Gaara's shoulder. **"This is going to end badly."** She muttered.

"**Yeah, but if we can handle it together, we should be fine."** He muttered back and Amaya smiled into his shoulder, ignoring the kissy noises Naruto were making and the snickering from Kakashi.

She knew from then on, no matter what happened, if they stayed together or not, she and Gaara would be together forever.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks…and yeah, I changed Gaara a little, but I did my best not to. And I also know that Christmas may not exist in Naruto, but I'm not sure. Anyway, R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
